El destino de las dos estrellas de cristal
by Andreita Kou
Summary: Después de que pasaron muchísimos años juntos llenos de felicidad, aparecerá algo oculto para Serena y Seiya que hará que todo lo que conocen se derrumbe por completo queriendo separarlos, ¿Lograran superar todo esto para seguir adelante con sus vidas y la felicidad volverá a sus vidas?
1. Chapter 1

El destino de las dos estrellas de cristal

Separadas por el destino.

Esta es una historia que transcurio en Londres, en el siglo 20, dos chicos vivian una vida muy feliz desde hacia ya 15 años, se habian conocido cuando eran adolescentes y cuando creian que no podrian estar juntos.

Pero despues de solucionarlo lograron estar juntos o al menos eso parece, tuvieron una hermosa niña llamada Emily, una chica muy feliz y amable con todos, sobre todo con sus padres.

A pesar de no tener riquezas vivian de su talento, Serena era un excelente bailarina y en cuanto a Seiya era un gran cantante, siempre se estaba presentando en distintos lugare y ganaba lo necesario para sobrevivir, pero a ellos no les importaba ya que eran felices.

Pero aquel dia en especial habia algo que Serena debia contarle a Seiya en su cumpleaños, estaba totalmente nerviosa.

-Digame doctor ¿que es lo que me sucede?-Serena

-Pues quisiera que no volvieras tus ensayos en tus obras hasta que nazca el bebe que tienes.

-¿que?

-Tu estas embarazada Serena y por ahora no podras hacer nada de esfuerzos fisicos ya que es perjudicial para el bebe.

-¿Un bebe?

-Si Señora Kou, es mejor que tome esa precaucion.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor no le diga a mi esposo nada de esto, yo misma se lo hare saber.

-De acuerdo, le agradezco mucho.

En ese momento llego la pequeña Seina junto con su hermano Seiji quien era seis años menor que su hermana, se despidieron del doctor y se sentaron en la sala de estar.

-¿Estas bien Mamá?-Seiji

-Si cariño, solo es un mareo por todo lo que tuve que trabajar mi cielo, ahora ve a jugar un poco al jardin en lo que preparo la comida.

El pequeño no se opuso y fue, pero la chica no se queria ir sin saber que era lo que sucedia.

Asi que se acerco y la interrumpio en sus quehaceres con un abrazo.

-¿Que tienes mi amor?

-Se que hay algo que no me quieres decir.

-Eres muy curiosa.

-Viendo tus manos noto que estas nerviosa, no entiendo como puedo saberlo pero sabes que tengo ese don.

-Bueno cariño te lo dire, pero espero que guardes el secreto.

-Dimelo Mamá, recuerda que Papá dice que no debemos guardar secretos.

-Pero este en especial es por un tiempo muy corto para el, al menos hasta esta noche que es su gran debut en el teatro y ademas es su cumpleaños

-De acuerdo.

-Ay hija lo que sucede es que tendras un nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si, el doctor me lo acaba de confirmar, todos los mareos y nauseas eran provocados por eso.

-Me alegra saber que no era nada mas, voy a tener un nuevo hermanito que bien.

Ambas se abrazaron llenas de mucha felicidad.

-..-

En Japon vivia una chica de 14 años, hija unica del principe Diamante de Tokio, siempre era custodiada por la guardia real, pero su padre casi nunca la veia, pues al parecer la culpaba de la muerte de su madre.

-Espero que ya estes lista para irnos de viaje.

-No quiero ir a ninguna parte.

-Recuerda que tu padre a esperado por varios años este viaje desde que ocurrio lo de tu madre.

-Pero es que no quiero abuela, el siempre viaja a lugares aburridos y yo jamas me siento feliz.

-El es el proximo rey de este pais y tu su hija, debes demostrar elegancia y porte.

-Pero abuela Galaxia.

-Nada de peros jovencita, es una orden que te doy Serenity.

La chica simplemente bajo la cabeza aceptando su cruel realidad.

 _"No permitire que repitas el mismo destino de tu Madre al marcharse con un bueno para nada, tuve la suerte de que te quedaras con tu padre, tu verdadero padre"_

 _-¿Ya esta todo listo para marcharnos Galaxia?_

 _-Asi es Diamante, Serenity esta muy complacida de que la llevaras contigo a Londres._

 _-¿Londres?¿Lo dices enserio Padre?_

 _-Si, tengo varios compromisos y he decidido que te llevare ya que siempre te escucho decir que no hay mejor lugar al que quisiera ir._

 _-Te lo agradezco padre, es el mejor dia de mi vida._

 _-Sabes que me gusta complacerte en todo lo que quieras hija, mas aun despues de saber que tu madre murio._

 _-Lo se, fue por mi culpa._

 _-No, eso no es cierto cariño, jamas te culparia tu padre de algo asi._

 _-Pero es que siempre me rechaza._

 _-Te aseguro que despues de que seas una buena niña estare contigo._

 _-Gracias Papá_

 _Galaxia y Diamante se vieron detenidamente sabiendo que esto no era real, que su secreto mejor guardado jamas se revelaria a menos que se encontraran las dos estrellas gemelas en algun momento._

:::: 

Seiya toco lo mejor que pudo en su concierto y la gente aplaudio emocionadísima, Serena y sus dos hijos tambien lo hacian.

Un rato despues se reunieron con un beso se recibieron los dos enamorados.

-Estuviste estupendo mi amada estrella.

-Gracias mi Bomboncito.

-Padre estuviste fantastico y a proposito feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias mi querida Emily mi pequeña especial.

-No creo que lo sea por mucho tiempo mas.

-!Emily¡

-Lo siento.

-Me estan ocultando algo cierto jovencitas.

-Papá, Mamá tendra un hermanito para Seiya y Emily.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Por lo visto Seiya Jr es un niño travieso igual que tu Emily.

-¿Entonces es cierto?

-Desde luego que si, estos niños tenian que parecerse a ti, queria contartelo en casa, pero no pudieron esperarse.

-Me alegra que lo dijeran asi.

-¿No estas molesto?

-No hijo, me agrada que volvere a tener un hijo tan enca

ntador como tu y una hermosa princesa como ella, saben que los amo a todos por igual.

-Tambien los amo Padres.

Seiya abrazo a Serena dandole un dulce beso de amor.

:::-….

El deseo de salir de casa para Serenity se habia hecho realidad, pero de alguna manera se sentia aun triste, sentada en el vagon del tren mirando al horizonte se sentia aburrida, hasta que de un momento a otro comenzo a reir a carcajadas y no entendia porque,su abuela la vio seriamente y esta no le hizo caso.

-Ya basta, deja de comportarte como la estupida de tu madre.

La joven no comprendio tan ofensivo insulto.

-¿Por qué te refieres asi a mi madre?

-Porque jamas se adapto a las reglas de su clase, siempre era una torpe y no quiero que seas asi.

-Pues perdoname por no ser como quieren, no es mi culpa ser hija de una persona que ya murio.

La chica se sento y fue cuando Galaxia se quedo mirandola tan gustosamente recordando lo que habia sucedido cuando las cosas salieron a la perfeccion llevandose consigo a una de las dos preciadas hijas de Serena.

-Mi querida Serenity, jamas comprenderas el porque de mis acciones contigo, solo espero jamas sepas de la existencia de alguien tan identica a ti.


	2. El encuentro inesperado

Despues de un largo viaje por fin llegaron a Londres, Serenity estaba tan impresionada de ver aquella hermosa ciudad, no entendia porque pero su emocion de estar en ese lugar tenia sorprendida a su mucama Diana de su misma edad de su madre.

-Señorita Serenity espero que disfrute por completo su estadía en este lugar.

-Desde luego que si, quiero que me acompañes a la ciudad por favor.

-Señorita tengo ordenes extrictas de su padre de no dejarla salir.

-No me hagas esto por favor Diana, mi padre me prometio que saldria de Tokio y ya lo hice.

-Pero usted es una princesa y su padre solo la protege para que nada le suceda.

-De acuerdo, no saldre de este lugar que es tan aburrido.

-Eso me parece muy bien jovencita.

-Abuela Galaxia.

-Podrias marcharte a prepararme algo de te, Luna se acaba de marchar a traerme algunas cosas y no hay nadie aqui ecepto tu.

-Si señora Galaxia.

-Abuela por favor permiteme aunque sea un poco salir de este encierro.

-Aun no jovencita, tu padre y tu deben descansar despues de ese largo viaje.

-No estoy cansada, por favor.

-De ninguna manera, no me hagas esos gestos de niña tonta, eres una princesa y debes comportarte como tal.

-Lo siento-Sus ojos estaban aguados pero no se permitio que ella la viera asi.-Creo que me ire a dormir como deseas abuela galaxia.

-Bueno yo ire a visitar a unas viejas amigas y tu padre estara muy ocupado con sus amigos fuera.

-Espero que se diviertan mucho.-Dijo esto recostandose en su cama.

Galaxia se fue muy contenta ya que la tenia totalmente dominada a su antojo-

-Jamas permitire que te encuentres con tu madre en este lugar.

Playa

Serena y Seiya disfrutaban de un ocaso muy hermoso.

-Siempre que estoy contigo me siento feliz de ver este hermoso ocaso, ahora mas cuando se que tendremos un nuevo bebe con nosotros.

-Ya han pasado quince años desde que nos conocimos y hemos sido muy felices.

-La verdad es que si no te hubiera conocido aquel dia que fue el mas horrible para mi, no se que seria de mi vida ahora, creo que ya estuviera muerta.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Serena, sabes que tenemos una promesa juntos de no rendirnos ante cualquier problema.

-Por supuesto que lo se, diariamente me levanto con eso en la mente.

-Me alegra que la tengas presente.

-Pero sabes, hay algo en mi pecho que no me deja tranquila.

-¿Algo como que?

-La verdad no lo se, pero mas que todo me da cuando estoy cerca de Emily, como si tuviera un vacio que no me deja ser feliz.

-Quizas lo dices por tu madre.

-¿Tu crees?

-Bueno no lo se muy bien mi amor, recuerda como nos escapamos de ella con nuestra hija hace años.

-Tienes razon, seguro es eso, no se si algun dia pueda volver a verla y me perdone.

-Te la esperanza que asi sera.

LAS DOS ESTRELLAS DE CRISTAL

Serenity habia burlado la seguridad de su padre y abuela escapando a la ciudad ya que no soportaba ni un minuto mas ese sitio.

Al llegar al centro vio muchas cosas interesantes que en Japon no encontraria jamas.

Cada instante de su vida tenia que ver con aquello, su corazon se aceleraba muchisimo de estar alli.

-¿Porque tengo este sentimiento tan lindo dentro de mi?

-Oye niña que haces en este lugar.

-Solo vine a conocer la ciudad de Londres.

-Ya veo que no eres de por aqui.

-No, ¿Como lo sabes?

-Esos trajes que tienes te delatan.

-Por favor alejate.

-No, has llamado mi atencion, seguro tu familia es rica podre sacarle algo de provecho.

-Suelteme por favor.

El hombre junto a sus otros dos amigos la tomaron muy alegres de tener una presa facil y bulnerable como ella.

Emily estaba cerca junto con su hermano cuando escucho los gritos que provenian de un lugar obscuro.

-Dejenme en paz, no saben quien es mi padre.

-Ya sabremos.

Poco a poco se acerco y los golpeo fuerte en la cabeza dejandolos inconcientes, la tomo y se fueron corriendo.

-¿Estas bien?-Se acerco a esta que aun se veia asustada.

-Si, gracias.

Fue en ese momento en que se miraron y notaron lo parecidas que eran asombrandose.

-Estoy alucinando verdad.

-¿Porque te pareces a mi?

-Es algo raro.

-¿No eres de este pais verdad?

-No.

-entonces porque nos parecemos.

-Soy la princesa de Tokio y tu eres solo una simple pueblerina con mi cara en otro continente.

-Quiza sea que hay muchas como tu y yo.

-Recuerdo haber leido algo de que puedes tener dobles en cualquier lugar de este mundo y nos cruzamos.

-Puede ser, porque no seriamos gemelas para nada, tu eres muy refinada y oriental y yo pues soy simple.

-Pero podrias saber lo que es estar en mi lugar.

-¿Que?

-Quiero que cambiemos por unos dias nuestras identidades.

-Oye no, eso no te gustara, mis padres se darian cuenta de todo, ademas tu eres muy delicada.

-¿Acaso eso importa? Lo que quiero es huir de mi abuela por unos dias.

-¿Tu abuela?

-Si, poreso te pido me dejes ir a tu vida.

-Pero...

-Te aseguro que te compe sare de la mejor manera.


	3. ¿Una gemela?

Emily regreso a casa muy alegre con su hermano, al entrar pudo presenciar a sus padres muy cariñosos, nunca los habia visto asi.

-Al fin llegas mi amor ¿Donde estuviste?

-Quise dar un paseo con mi hermano, espero no te molestes.

-Claro que no, sabemos que eres una niña muy valerosa y aventurera.

-Como tu padre.

-Oye también salio a mi, no te des crédito a ti solo.

-Es una broma mi amor, sabes que nuestra hija es especial para ambos.

-Mi hermana ayudo a una chica en apuros de unos bandidos.

-¿Que?

La chica no sabia que hacer en ese momento, los nervios se apoderaron de ella, temia que la regañaran.

-Es que lo que paso, ella tenia un problema y no era de aqui.

-No me parece bien que te hayas arriesgado, pero asi eres tu mi pequeña.

-Gracias Pa...pa

La chica estaba sonrojada y se fue con su hermano a la habitacion.

-Porque le dijiste sobre eso Seiya.

-Mamá y Papá siempre saben lo que hace Seina.

-Por favor te pido que no digas nada y pronto tu hermana volverá.

-Sabia que no eras ella.

-Te lo pido por una vez en la vida, dame una oportunidad de saber que se siente tener una familia.

-¿Acaso no tienes?

-Por desgracia si, pero mi padre vive muy ocupado, así que solo estoy con mi abuela.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Ella murió cuando nací.

-Entonces si es así, no les contare nada a papá y mamá.

-Gracias, ¿Te puedo llamar hermanito?

-Claro, no me explico como, pero siento que eres como mi hermana por dentro y por fuera.

-¿Lo crees?

-Si, solo te falta se como ella, tu actuar, yo te enseñare en lo que estas aqui.

-Emily, Seiya bajen por favor.

Al bajar se sentaron a cenar, Serenity se sentia un poco extraña pero feliz.

-¿Pasa algo cariño?-Seiya

-No, pero esto se siente muy bien, ¿siempre lo hacemos verdad?

-¿A que te refieres?-Serena

-A compartir en la mesa como una familia.

-Desde luego que si, ¿algo te pasa?-Seiya

-No, es solo que estoy a gusto.-Asi que por instinto y alegria la chica tomo sus alimentos sin etiqueta ni nada por el estilo de su clase y comenzo a comer muy alegre.

Serena y Seiya se quedaron viendose un poco asombrados, pero aun asi sonrieron al verla feliz.

Al otro lado de la ciudad

Emily llego a la entrada de aquella mansión un poco asustada, pero aun así se emprendió a entrar en aquel lugar, lo hizo de una manera que ni la misma chica que había conocido lo haría ya que era una princesa.

-No se porque acepte hacer esto.

Al bajar se dio cuenta que habia roto el lujoso vestido, esto la tenia muy nerviosa.

-Señorita Serenity

Se dio vuelta viendo a una dama muy refinada.-¿A donde te habias ido?

-Perdon pero, queria dar un paseo por la ciudad.

-Tienes suerte que ni tu abuela ni tu padre estan en casa, es mejor que vayas a tu habitacion y no me metas en problemas.

-De acuerdo.

-No estes triste pequeña, se que tu abuela es un poco malvada, pero desea lo mejor para ti, al igual que tu padre.

-Gracias.

La pequeña la abrazo muy cariñosa, esto le pareció muy raro en ella, aunque le gustaba.

Al entrar a la casa vio muchisimos lujos y esto la tenia asombrada, no entendia porque pero tenia muchisimo miedo de estar alli.

Luna le dio un baño y esta se fue a dormir, obedeciendola.

-Espero descanses

-Igual para ti Luna, eres una persona amable y cariñosa.

Dias despues

-Serenity que haces aun dormida.

-Disculpa abuela pero aun tengo muchisimo sueño.

-anda levantate de inmediato que tu padre te llevara a ese anhelado paseo por la ciudad.

-Lo dice en serio.-Dijo muy emocionada pero reacciono a su comportamiento de inmediato.-Como digas abuela.

-Creo que esta niña no cambiara Luna.

-Es identica a su madre, no me lo podra negar señora Galaxia.

-Eso es lo menos que quiero, debe ser una noble para que pueda gobernar al ser la reina de Tokio.

-¿Acaso ella desea eso?

-¿Me estas desobedeciendo Luna?

-No pero...

-Sera mejor que te quedes callada y nunca opines sobre lo que hago con mi nieta.

Emily se acerco a la puerta y escucho.

-Fuiste la nana de mi hija Serenity, eso no quiere decir que tienes la autoridad sobre mi nieta despues de que sabes que se marcho con otro tipo que le quito la idea de ser la reina.

-De acuerdo señora Galaxia, no volvere a decir nada.

-Cuida de mi nieta en cuanto salgan de este lugar, yo debo hacer algo importante.

-Si señora.-Se arrodillo

Emily salio y vio a Luna en el suelo con lagrimas-¿Como permite que te maltrate asi?

-Es su abuela, no puedo hacer nada.

-Es una vieja malvada, lo que mas rabia me da es que se cree con derecho de manejar a su antojo a Serenity, ahora entiendo porque se quiso ir a mi casa.

-¿Que estas diciendo?¿No eres Serenity?

-No hagas caso a mis palabras, por supuesto que soy Serenity.

Luna le dio vuelta y descubrio su espalda notando que no tenia la marca de la luna y la estrella en el lado derecho, aun asi la tenia del otro lado.

-¿Como es posible que tu tengas esa marca en el otro lado?

-¿Que quieres decir? Esa marca la he tenido desde que naci.

-¿Dime quien eres?

-Me llamo Emily, conoci a Serenity hace unos dias despues de que la salve y me pidio que la dejara ir a mi casa.

-Ahora entiendo porque no estabas a la altura cuando cenabas, tu torpeza es caracteristica de la madre de Serenity.

Se detuvo un momento a pensar y verla detenidamente, ¿seria esta niña hermana gemela? era mas que evidente, la marca de nacimiento la tenia.

-Luna.

-Si señor Diamante

-¿Ya esta lista mi hija para irnos?

-Si señor, en un momento nos iremos con usted.

-Eso me agrada.

Serena estaba en el pueblo junto a Emily comprando algunas cosas para la cena de aquella noche.

-Hija ultimamente he sentido que algo te sucede.

-¿Algo como que Mamá?

-Pues has estado muy melancolica.

-¿Eso crees?

-Si, por favor dime que te sucede.

-Te puedo decir que no es nada malo, nunca he estado triste, mas bien estoy feliz de tener un hermanito.

-¿Segura?

-Si madre.

A lo lejos pudo notar a una persona muy familiar para ella, estaba nerviosa, Serena tambien se dio cuenta.

-Sabes, creo que ire un momento a traer algunas cosas.

-Si, puedes volver a casa, yo regresare en un rato.

-Pero Madre.

-Te lo pido.

-De acuerdo.

En el instante que Serenity se fue, Galaxia se aparecio ante ella.

-Mira a quien me encuentro ahora después de casi 15 años.

-Madre.

-Ya veo que me recuerdas.

-Por desgracia así es, eres mi madre.

Serenity se devolvió pero no se dejo ver y noto que le había propinado una cachetada en la cara.

-No me respondas de esa manera Serenity.

-A pesar de que no te he visto en años, eres una mujer cruel aun.

-No entiendes que el que te hayas ido con ese sujeto te arruino la vida.

-No me arruino la vida, soy feliz con Seiya, tambien con mis dos hijos.

-Tambien veo que estas embrazada.

-Asi es.

-Lo mejor sera que me vaya, no quiero seguir escuchando a una mujer que pudo ser mas que esto.

-Vete.

-Ven conmigo a casa.

Emily (Serenity) vio que Serena estaba un poco débil en ese momento, no dudo ni siquiera un instante en acercarse para ayudarla aunque su abuela la reconociera.

-¿Te encuentras bien Madre?

Galaxia no podia creer el parecido con Serenity, asi que decidio dejarlas en paz al ver la mirada amenazante de aquella chica.

-No descansare hasta que regreses a casa.

Asi se marcho, pero Serenity estaba un poco mal con el momento que habia pasado, asi que se desmayo.

Por suerte Luna y Emily llegaron viendo aquel lugar, de alguna forma lograron escapar por un momento del lado de Diamante.

-¿Que le paso a mi madre?

-¿Ella es tu madre?-Luna

-Si, debemos llevarla a casa por favor.


	4. nunca lo sabras

Serena desperto de aquel desmayo gracias a que Luna le habia bajado un poco la fiebre que repentinamente habia llegado.

-Luna ¿Eres tu?

-Si señorita Serena, que bueno que esta bien.

-Pense que habia sido solo un sueño verte aqui.

-No te esfuerces tanto.

-No te preocupes Luna, ya estoy bien, solo dime como me encontraste.

-La verdad es que hace poco vi a una chica muy parecida a ti y me dio la impresion de que podria ser tu hija, asi que la segui y vi como tu madre te encontro tambien.

-Si, fue algo que me impresiono, despues de haber permanecido quince años desaparecida de su vida y ahora quiere que regrese con ella para manejarme como antes.

-Aun estas con Seiya ¿Verdad?

-Si Luna, es todo lo que amo en este mundo y a mis dos hijos.

-¿Entonces eres feliz con Seiya verdad?

-Claro que si Luna, mi vida como una chica normal ha sido llena de felicidad y amor desde que lo conoci aquel dia en que por poco cometo una locura.

-No pienses en esas cosas Serena, pueden afectar al bebe.

-Solo que no puedo dejar de pensar que ella quiera hacerme daño y a mis hijos.

Luna abrazo a Serena consolandola y dandole fuerzas.

-Por favor Luna no le digas a mi madre que vivo aqui.

-No te preocupes, jamas permitiria que te encontrara.

Diamante estaba desesperado de camino a casa ya que su hija se habia perdido con Luna, no hayaba la hora de llegar para saber si estas ya estaban alli.

-Que bueno que llegas, tengo muy buenas noticias.

-No tengo animos de nada.

-¿Donde esta mi nieta?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber, no se como pero se escapo de mi lado junto a Luna.

-Esto es muy grave, ahora mas que he encontrado a Serena.

-¿Que?

-Como lo oyes, Serena esta viviendo en este pueblo y ademas esta muy cambiada.

-Quiero verla.

-Espera cariño, no hay porque apresurarse, debemos encontrar una forma de que regrese a nosotros.

-¿Pero como?

-Aun estoy planeando todo bien para que se aleje de ese maldito insecto.

TOKIO

Una mujer caminaba por las calles un poco desarreglada y mal vestida, no sabia como habia vuelto a ese lugar, pero estaba feliz de haberlo logrado despues de tantos años.

-Serena al fin, despues de todos estos años tengo el valor de venir a buscarte y contarte toda la verdad de lo quien es tu verdadera madre.

-Señora puede alejarse de este lugar por favor.

-Quiero ver a la que es hoy la reina Serena.

-¿Que dice señora?

-La primera hija de la señora Galaxia, ¿Debe ser la reina no?

-Lamento informarle que no es asi señora, la princesa serena que iba a reinar fallecio cuando tuvo a su primera hija, Serenity.

-¿Que?¿Hace cuanto paso eso?

-Hace ya 15 años señora.

-Serena...-La mujer estaba muy adolorida con la noticia.

-¿Podria permitirme ver a la princesa? Su hija.

-No señora, hace unos dias se marcharon a Inglaterra.

-¿Inglaterra?

-Por favor señora alejese de este lugar o me regañaran.

La mujer con tristeza se alejo no sin antes ver por ultima vez ese sitio.

-Si ya no puedo recuperarte Serena, hare lo posible por estar a lado de tu hija.

INGLATERRA.

-¿Como esta Luna?-Serenity

-Creo que bien, ya le bajo la fiebre y esta descansando.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ir a verla?

-Si Emily ve.

-No sin antes decirte que debes volver a casa.

-Pero...

-Solo dame unos dias mas para estar aqui y te dejare en paz, por favor.

-Esta bien, como tu digas Serenity.

La chica entro a casa muy triste, pero debia ver muy sonriente a su madre, se cambio de ropa y fue a verla.

-Creo que fuiste muy severa con esa niña-Luna.

-Es poco comparado a como me tratan en mi casa.

-Ella a sufrido el mismo dolor Serenity, no quiero verte ser sobervia como tu abuela.

-Pero es que quiero quedarme aqui Luna, ahora que la encontre.

-¿La encontraste?

-Si Luna, escuche todo lo que mi abuela le decia y por lo que entendi ella es su hija, por lo tanto es mi madre.¿ella es mi madre verdad Luna?

-Señorita Serenity.

-Por favor no me mientas te lo pido.

-Asi es, por muchos años crei que habia muerto pero ella esta feliz aqui.

-Eso quiere decir que Emily es mi hermana.

-Por favor Serenity no vayas a mencionar nada de esto a nadie y mucho menos a ellos dos.

-¿Porque?

-Solo haz lo que te digo.

-Esta bien Luna.

Al momento Emily salio dispuesta a irse de nuevo a ese lugar desagradable.

-Por favor cuidate.

-Tranquila estare bien Luna, mas bien cuidala a ella.

Años atras.

El padre de Serena se debatia entre la vida y la muerte en la cama, las lagrimas de la rubia no se hacian esperar, se sentia debastada.

-No llores mi querida hija.

-Por favor Papa no te vayas y me dejes sola.

-No te dejare sola, estaras reunida con gente que te ama, te quiero mucho mi querida hija.

"Se feliz mi querida Serenity, como siempre lo haz sido.

El hombre miro por ultima vez el rostro de su hija.

Galaxia estaba muy abatida exteriormente pero por dentro se sentia muy complacida por lo que ocurrio.

Los dias pasaron y se leyo la ultima voluntad de su padre.

"A mi hija Serenity le confiero el deseo o no de que elija ser la reina de Tokio"

-No puede ser.

-Lamento informarle señora que hay otra cosa mas terrible y seguro la enojara mas.

-¿Que puede ser?

-Que su majestad acabo con toda la fortuna de la familia y solo queda la que esta destinada para Tokio.

-¿No recibire nada?

-Lo lamento señora, pero tendra que acudir a otro recurso para su sustento.

Dias despues Galaxia estaba desesperada, hasta que recibio la visita de un emperador y su joven hijo Diamante.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a los dos.

-El placer es todo mio.

-Señora Galaxia me han dicho que tiene una hija.

-Asi es, ella esta en su recamara.

-Me encantaria conocerla.

-Desde luego.

La ambicion de Galaxia estaba mas que segura, ya sabia como lograria tener de nuevo sus riquesas a costa de su hija.

CONTINUARA


End file.
